


Red Rocket's Glare

by sfmk



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Red Rocket, You know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk/pseuds/sfmk
Summary: Man and man's best friend share some quality time on a hot nuclear summer day.





	Red Rocket's Glare

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://i.imgur.com/boXFQaq.jpg) is Casey. Gonna add more refs from in game when I remember

Casey reclined on his chaise in the Red Rocket back office. The summer had not been kind to the inhabitants of the Commonwealth. He managed to fix up a few of the old desk fans he'd scavenged and not yet stripped for parts, and set them up in the office. 

The poor dog needed a bath, but the water purifier had taken on some unwanted lead, courtesy of some pea-brained greenskins, and needed another few days to replenish itself after the repairs. If Casey had more RadAway, he would have taken the dog to bathe in the river bordering Sanctuary. However, he was short on caps because it had been too hot to take on odd jobs, especially when almost all of those odd jobs required more than an armguard and a greaves strapped to his body for more than an hour in buildings that hadn't seen a good ventilation system in the better part of two hundred years.

With a sigh, Casey opened the Nuka-Cooler he had hauled in from outside and grabbed the last can of purified water. As he did, Dogmeat shifted his piteous gaze to the man, tongue hanging from one side of his mouth with slow and heavy panting. 

"Thirsty, boy?"

Dogmeat whined as Casey tipped the can to his own lips for a sip. Guilt got the better of him, and Casey poured almost half of the can into Dogmeat's bowl.

"There you go. Just drink it sl- okay," he chuckled, as the mutt lapped up every last drop of water. 

Heaving a sigh and licking his own lips, Casey rose from his seat - an ass-print of sweat remaining - and sat on the cool tile floor, then poured the rest of the water into the bowl beside him.

With the elegance of a ravenous cannibal, Dogmeat proceeded to slurp and slap the water with his tongue, grateful for every last ounce. Casey watched with absentminded intent. The dog's tongue glistened in the office light, covered with saliva and water. He felt cool drops splash against his skin, a welcome refreshment in this irradiated hell he shared with man's best friend.

As he watched, the man was unaware of the growing tightness in his underwear. He licked his lips once more, more of arousal and, well, hunger, than anything else. A twitch in his cock snapped him out of his reverie, the pain of his throbbing erection a startling realization.

He wanted that dog in one way or another.

After a pause, he wriggled himself out of his underwear and tossed them on his chair, his ass now bare against the laminate.

Dogmeat cocked his head and shoved his nose against Casey's thick pink rock and sniffled. Excited himself, he licked up Casey's shaft, making him shudder with excitement and... embarrassment?

"I want to fuck my dog. Christ. Nor, you wouldn't believe this..." he muttered to no one. 

"Go on, it's okay, boy," he urged Dogmeat. He took the base of his cock in a ring of his thumb and forefinger, propping it up for Dogmeat's enjoyment. 

With a small _boof_ , Dogmeat lapped hungrily at Casey's cock, and Casey used Dogmeat's saliva as lube, stroking it almost as fast as he could get it wet. Casey edged closer and closer to cumming before shooting a white load up and onto Dogmeat's snout and his own stomach.

Now, it was Casey's turn to pant. "That... was so... _good_ ," he praised Dogmeat. 

Dogmeat sat and whimpered, asking for his turn as his cock revealed itself from his sheath. Casey smiled and laughed at the sight.

"Guess I know why you stayed at the Red Rocket, huh?" he said, moving to lay on his stomach. Dogmeat widened his stance for Casey, his cock fully presented to him - it was just as red as the rocket on the roof, but this one was much shinier.

"I'm about to suck this dog I've known for a year. No turning back, I guess." And with that, Casey eased the slick cock between his lips, running his tongue around the tip. Dogmeat howled and his cock wobbled in Casey's mouth, which Casey took to mean, "continue," and continue he did. More inches followed the first, and Casey had finally pressed the bulb of the mutt's cock against his lips.

Slowly, he eased off the cock and said, "I think this is gonna need more than a mouth, buddy." Dogmeat barked in reply and stood on all fours, his cock dangling below him.

Casey got to his knees and kneewalked to the edge of the chaise and bent over. Without a pause, Dogmeat had jumped his front paws on either side of Casey, red cock brushing against the man's bare ass. Casey reached behind him and lined up the dog's thick cock and chaperoned him into his own ass.

The first inches made Casey groan into the red damp fabric, tears welling up in his eyes. "I should've stretched," he thought out loud.

Soon after Dogmeat pushed all eight inches of cock into Casey, he started thrusting with his hind legs, bouncing behind Casey with fervor. Casey was biting his underwear furiously as Dogmeat rammed his knot against his unprepared hole repeatedly.

With great effort, Casey managed to relax his hole enough for Dogmeat to work it wider to fit his knot. And after what seemed like an eternity to Casey, the knot plunged into him with a bark from Dogmeat and a scream from him. Dogmeat's load kept pumping inside of Casey's stomach, and Casey found his stomach covered in more of his own cum.

Both of them collapsed in a heap on the edge of the chaise, too lazy and tired to actually get up on there, and so they laid for a few hours in a sweaty and cum-covered pile, Dogmeat lapping at his cum from Casey's asshole.

"That's a good boy," Casey whispered. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is only short because I'm not super good with longer form works so  
> here ya go


End file.
